


under the stars

by drowningthoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningthoughts/pseuds/drowningthoughts
Summary: harry is shattered after the war, and Draco is ,too. when Draco witnesses Harry's breakdown, they comfort each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever, and i hope you enjoy it!

Draco stood at the railing of the owlery, watching the screech owl fly away into the snow. The tip of his nose was icy cold, and he felt isolated from everyone, surrounded by snowflakes swirling in the wind. He rubbed the dark mark branded into his skin, wishing he could peel it off. He let out a shaky breath just as his sight glazed over for a moment, and he clutched the railing. It had been happening more often, lately, momentary blackouts. Images flashing through his mind. Crabbe dying. Professor Charity Burbage thudding to the table as Naigini killed her. The dark lord shouting curses. He shook his head slightly before walking away, his usual smirk absent, his eyes pits of hopelessness. 

Harry sat at the dinner table, Ron and Hermione beside him. The usual morning charade – Ron was stuffing his mouth with food and Hermione was shaking her head at her boyfriend’s antics. Harry was glad that they were together, but he couldn’t help wishing that things were back as they used to be, sometimes. He caught sight of a second year boy waving at him trying to get his attention, and quickly turned away. He had gotten way too much attention after the war. The Golden Boy. The savior of the wizarding world. He was tired of it. “Harry?” Hermione said, snapping her fingers in his face. “Are you okay?” “Yeah”, harry said. “I’m okay”. She stared at him for a second before opening her book and burying her nose into it. Harry smiled slightly at the familiar sight.  
His attention was diverted as Draco Malfoy entered the great hall. Draco looked at Harry, and a pink tinge appeared in his cheeks when their eyes met. Draco quickly looked away. Harry watched from the corner of his eye as the slytherin sat at his table and fiddled with his tie. “Harry?” Hermione’s voice pulled him back to reality. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She followed his gaze to the slytherin table. Harry shook his head. “I’m okay Hermione….. listen, I need to go, alright?” he said, and jumped up from the table before anyone could protest. 

Draco watched as Harry spoke to Granger. He stabbed his meat with his fork, fiddled with his tie. He didn’t have an appetite. Pansy nudged him. She had been the most understanding. She gave half a smile, watching him watch Harry. “You really should, you know?” she said. Harry muttered something to Granger and left the hall in a rush. Pansy nudged him again. “Go” she said.  
Draco looked at her a moment before going after Harry. As he left, he saw Granger staring after him. He just had enough energy left to smirk at her. 

Harry stood at near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, eyes closed, the cold wind ruffling his hair. His hands were frozen already, and he buried them in his cloak to keep warm. He sank down to the ground, finally giving in to all the tiredness that plagued him, now. Four months after the war, and the guilt still hit him sometimes, the pain of grief. “Survivors guilt” he heard Hermione saying in his head. “It’s all right, mate” Ron would say, but Harry was crumpling inside. He could almost feel the ghosts of all the people who had died trying to defend him, and he gave in to everything and let the tears loose, there, where he had seen is dead parents, his godfather, Remus. “Until the very end” he heard James say in his head, and he broke, the sobs coming in bursts. He buried his cold face into his colder hands. If only he had found a way to save them. 

Draco followed Harry to the forbidden forest, wondering if he was going to go deeper in. harry stopped at the edge of the forest and Draco stepped into the shadows, watching. Harry sank to the ground. He looked like he was sobbing. Draco stared in shock. What was the golden boy doing, sitting in the darkness and sobbing his heart out? Harry let out a howl and buried hid face in his hands. He was broken, Draco realized. The savior of the wizarding world was broken. Draco felt that familiar swoop in his gut, again, broken images flashed through his mind. He was broken, too. Shattered.  
The shadows of the night felt like they had embraced him, and something inside Draco exploded on seeing Harry like that. In all the years since Draco had known Harry, since he had loved him, Draco had never so badly wanted to embrace him, to straddle him. Harry looked up at the moon. His green eyes were filled with tears, but Draco could see the intensity with which they blazed, the unbreakable strength that Harry had.  
Draco closed his eyes. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore as he stepped out of the shadows and knelt next to Harry. He did not know what he was doing as he stared into the green eyes, as he caressed Harry’s lower lip. Harry was staring at him, deep into his eyes, and when Draco kissed him, he kissed back.

Draco Malfoy was stroking Harry’s back. The contact send shivers down Harry’s spine, and he looked up into Draco’s eyes. His grey irises glittered in the moonlight, and Harry felt like he was drowning in them. And when Draco touched his lip, and kissed him, it drove Harry mad. It had been a while now since he understood why he was always so obsessed with the ferret, and he leant deeper into the kiss, pulling Draco’s shirt, grabbing his shoulders. Draco pulled back a bit, and Harry stared into those silver orbs, and the slytherin smirked before pulling Harry into another kiss. And then another. And another, till Harry’s lips were numb. 

Draco felt like he was in a dream. Harry Potter was kissing him. He pulled at the other boy’s lip with his teeth, and Harry moaned softly. Harry cupped his face, sending small tingles down his spine, and he deepened the kiss, both of them desperate to have as much of this as they could. A feeling so strange, so familiar. So magical. He traced Harry’s spine through his shirt, and when he pulled back, staring into the brunettes bright emerald eyes, he felt something stir inside him. Something like waking up and realizing that it was Christmas, like knowing that things would be alright.The moon was glowing above them, the stars scattered in the inky sky, and they kissed till they weren’t cold anymore.  
Finally, as the night was beginning to lighten, they stood up from the floor of the forbidden forest. Draco slipped an arm around Harry’s waist. They gazed together at the traces of dawn that now splattered the sky with faint colour. “Scared, potter?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear. “You wish” Harry whispered back.


End file.
